


the deep end

by warptimeandspace



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: This time though, he’s going to talk to her, the hoodie girl. She’s gotta be something special, because he’s never seen another girl like her in all of campus.“Watch my oatmeal.” Chris instructs as he stands up. “Do not let Dex steal it from me again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> do you know how many sharks puns i could have put in this title?? i thought of four and decided i didn't need to be that tacky
> 
> or; chowder is just as in love with cait as i am

Chris walks into the dining hall on a Tuesday and sees _her._

The girl in the hoodie.

He saw her for the first time last week, and wanted to talk to her then but Holster pulled him into a milk drinking contest. He missed Hoodie Girl™ the next time because Nursey pulled him back down and asked him if he knew if soda would stain shirts (because Nursey doesn’t ever mean to trip, it just happens). After that--

You get the idea.

This time though, he’s going to talk to her, the hoodie girl. She’s gotta be something special, because he’s never seen another girl like her in all of campus.

“Watch my oatmeal.” Chris instructs as he stands up. “Do _not_ let Dex steal it from me again.”

“Hey!”

 

Chris makes his way across the towards Hoodie Girl™ and tries very hard not to make a fool of himself. He stops in front of her table and holds out a hand because his mother was very firm on teaching him how to be a _nice boy_.

“Hi, I’m Chris.” He says and she looks at his hand with some kind of amusement. Chris remembers that Hoodie Girl™ is just a girl, albeit a pretty one, and he doesn’t need to treat this like a job interview.  He sticks his hands in his pockets. “I, uh, wanted to say hi.”

Hoodie Girl™ laughs.  “You’ve said that twice.”

Chris flushes. “No, I mean.” He takes a breath. “Are you a Sharks fan?”

Hoodie Girl™ nods slowly, pulling at the front of the logo. “That’s why I’m wearing the hoodie.” She doesn't say it unkindly, like she thinks Chris might still be tired.

Chris unzips his sweatshirt, and shows his shirtzy. “Do you maybe want to get coffee and talk about how the season’s going?”

Hoodie Girl™ thinks for a second and then holds out her hand. Chris grasps it, firmly, just like him mom taught him. “I’m Cait.” She introduces with a giant smile. She has a chip on her right canine and Chris is suddenly bright red. “It’s nice to meet you.”

  


It turns out that Hoodie Girl™ is named Caitlin Farmer and she is _fantastic._  She likes the Sharks, is also from California, and she is the captain of the Samwell Women’s Volleyball team on only her second year. (That is how she chipped her tooth.)

Chris stops in front of Grant with coffee for the two of them, waiting for Cait to get out of her second class of the day. He thinks it might be Trig, but he can't remember. Some days he can barely remember his own classes.

He checks his schedule on his phone and wrinkles his nose at the prospect of a roadie tomorrow. Cait walks out the door and yells.

Chris looks up and smiles. “Hey Babe!” He says, carefully lifting one of the paper mugs. “I brought you a mocha!”

Cait smiles and ducks her head. “Why, thank you,” She says before taking the cup. She leans her head against Chris’ shoulder. “Date night before sports take over the world?”

“That sounds good.” Chris says, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Burritos?”

“Well duh.”

 

They sit on the sidewalk outside of Jerry’s, because Jerry's is cheaper than anywhere else and play twenty questions because _they can._

“Best running shoe?” Cait asks.

Chris laughs into his soda. He wipes off his face. “I thought this was our break before sports took over the world?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Cait says, dipping a chip first into the queso, then the salsa. She too, is against prepackaged avocados. “But this is Kicks _and don't say Nike_!”

Chris tips his soda to her. “True, true. Anyways I've always worn Brooks.”

“ASICS.” Cait counters.

“Really?” Chris asks, “Like, are you super, super sure?”

Cait settles back against the metal patio furniture and this might have been her idea in the first place, getting him excited enough to argue his point. “Convince me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
